Di Antara Yokai Dan Manusia
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: Natsume menghabiskan waktu untuk Tanuma sedangkan Kai menginginkan waktunya. Iri pada Tanuma, Kai si Yokai mengutuk sahabat Natsume itu.


**Title : Di Antara Yokai Dan Manusia**

**Rating : K+**

**Characters : Takashi Natsume, Kaname Tanuma, Kai. Kai adalah Yokai yang muncul di anime.**

**Genres : Supernatural, Friendship**

**Summary : Natsume menghabiskan waktu untuk Tanuma sedangkan Kai menginginkan waktunya. Iri pada Tanuma, Kai si Yokai mengutuk sahabat Natsume itu.**

**Disclaimer : Natsume Yuujinchou bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

Natsume kaget ketika mendadak seorang Yokai muncul di depannya dan menghalangi jalannya.

Yokai berambut gelap itu tersenyum cerah dan melambaikan tangan. "Natsume!" serunya gembira.

Natsume lega. "Kai. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kai.

Kai adalah Yokai berwujud anak kecil yang dulu akrab dengan Natsume dan Taki. Kai kesepian, karenanya dia berbaur dengan manusia dan berteman dengan mereka. Dia Yokai yang kuat. Jika biasanya hanya manusia tertentu yang bisa melihat Yokai, dengan kekuatannya, Kai bisa membuat semua orang melihatnya. Bahkan beberapa bocah sempat berkawan akrab dengannya. Itu tidak mengherankan karena wujud Kai sama seperti bocah SD pada umumnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai. Dia bergelayut pada lengan Natsumi yang bebas. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Aku mau jenguk Tanuma," jawab Natsume. Dia senang melihat Kai yang gembira. "Ini oleh-oleh buat dia." Remaja berumur enam belas itu melanjutkan jalannya. Tangan kirinya meneteng tas bepergiannya yang berisi roti dan cemilan sedang tangan kanannya digelayuti Kai.

"Tanuma?" Kai merenung. "Oh, temanmu yang berambut hitam dan tinggi itu?"

"Iya, yang itu."

Kai pernah bertemu Tanuma. Walaupun tidak sering bertemu dengan teman Natsume yang lain, Taki, tapi Kai masih ingat padanya.

"Kau kelihatan senang," gumam Natsume.

"Iya, dong, kan aku bersamamu," balas Kai lugas, membuat Natsume tertawa kecil.

"Kau masih menyukaiku, ya, padahal kemarin-kemarin aku berusaha mengusirmu ke hutan," kata Natsume.

Kai cemberut. "Yang mengusirku kan temanmu yang tua itu."

"Natori-san?" ujar Natsume, menyebut aktor sekaligus _exorcist_ muda yang akrab dengannya. "Dia belum tua, Kai. Natori-san hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. Pastinya kau yang lebih tua darinya," lanjut Natsume, menyodorkan fakta itu pada Kai. Yokai berwujud anak kecil berambut berantakan itu bahkan lebih tua daripada Natsume dan kawan-kawannya.

"Aku tak suka padanya," Kai menggerutu. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Natsume.

"Jangan lupa kalau Natori-san juga berusaha melindungimu dari Yokai jahat yang berusaha menyakitimu," kata Natsume mengingatkan. Dia tidak menyebutkan bahwa sebenarnya _exorcist_ muda itulah yang menyegel Kai dalam kotak kayu di sebuah mansion tua.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka," kata Kai keras kepala.

Natsume menyerah. "Baiklah. Terserah."

"Tapi aku suka sekali padamu, meski kau bukan teman pertamaku," Kai nyengir. "Kau baik padaku meski kau tahu aku bukan manusia."

"Jadi kau menganggapku seperti kakak, eh?" Natsume geleng-geleng. Berbeda dengan neneknya, Natsume tidak membenci manusia maupun Yokai. Dia berteman dengan dua ras berbeda itu. Remaja berambut pirang pucat itu tidak menganggap Yokai sebagai bawahan, melainkan sebagai teman. Beruntung, dia memiliki banyak kawan: manusia maupun makhluk halus. "Kau punya teman di gunung?" tanyanya.

Kai mengangguk, antusias. "Iya, aku punya beberapa teman. Kadang aku mencari ikan bersama mereka, atau mencari jamur."

"Mereka tidak jahat, kan?"

"Tidak."

Yokai yang dulunya kesepian itu kini memang tinggal di gunung. Dia sudah mampu memilah mana kawan Yokai yang baik dan mana yang bermaksud buruk.

"Terus, kenapa kau turun gunung?" tanya Natsume lagi. Sejujurnya dia tidak nyaman berjalan seperti sekarang, dengan bawaan dan Kai di kedua tangannya, dan seekor kucing gendut yang berat tertidur di pundaknya.

"Aku bosan di gunung, jadi aku ke sini," jawab Kai ringan. "Omong-omong, kita mau ke rumah Tanuma?"

Natsume menggeleng. Dia mencoba mencari cara supaya Kai tidak tersinggung dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Bukan kita, tapi aku saja yang akan ke rumah sakit."

Kai mendongak, keheranan. "Aku ikut!"

"Tidak bisa. Kai, Tanuma sedang sakit," tolak Natsume sabar.

"Aku akan diam. Aku janji." Kai memandang pemuda yang dikaguminya itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tetap tidak bisa," balas Natsume, kukuh. Dia mulai tidak enak sendiri.

"Kenapa? Semua orang bisa melihatku. Aku tidak akan mengganggu, kok." Kai tidak mengerti. Selama ini dia hanya bermain-main dengan manusia. Dia tidak membahayakan mereka secara sengaja.

"Temanku butuh istirahat. Begini saja, setelah menjenguk Tanuma, aku akan bermain denganmu. Setuju?" ujar Natsume menawar. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Tanuma akan sakit atau terserang sakit kepala hebat jika berada dekat dengan Yokai yang kekuatannya besar. Menyadari bahwa Kai memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata, Natsume yakin bahwa temannya itu akan lama sembuhnya. Walau akrab dengan Kai, Natsume tidak mau membocorkan rahasia itu. Sejauh ini yang tahu hal itu hanya dirinya, Tanuma dan ayahnya yang seorang pendeta itu.

"Tapi kau menjenguknya," kilah Kai.

"Aku memang diharapkan datang," elak Natsume. "Setuju, kan?"

Sang Yokai berpikir. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan sehingga Natsume juga tidak bisa berjalan cepat. "Oke," putusnya. "Kapan kita bermain?"

"Kira-kira beberapa hari lagi," jawab Natsume. "Kai, aku harus buru-buru supaya tidak ketinggalan bis." Pemuda itu tidak enak melihat wajah Kai yang berubah murung. Dia tahu Kai mengidolakannya. Sepertinya dia mempunyai tempat spesial di hati si Yokai.

"Hati-hati, Natsume." Kai tampak berusaha berbesar hati. Dia melambaikan tangan kecilnya dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku menunggu."

"Iya, Kai."

Natsume berlari secepat mungkin menuju halte.

"Kau selalu menarik Yokai aneh," gumam Nyanko. Kucing bulat itu menguap lebar-lebar.

"Termasuk kau, Sensei. Kau kan aneh," sahut Natsume. Dia tidak bertanya bagaimana kucing itu tahu pertemuannya dengan Kai barusan.

Nyanko tersinggung. "Aku tidak aneh," balasnya pedas. "Aslinya aku kan berwujud hebat dan tampan. Nyaris semua Yokai takut padaku." Si kucing membusungkan dada berbulunya.

"Cih, angkuh," sembur Natsume. Dia lega ketika halte mulai kelihatan dan bis yang akan ditumpanginya terlihat di kejauhan.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu pada pengawalmu yang setia dan selalu melindungimu," ujar Nyanko kesal.

**.-.-.**

Natsume membuka pintu kamar tempat Tanuma dirawat. Dia memutar kenop pelan-pelan dan hati-hati. Ayah kawannya itu menyambutnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjenguk, Natsume-kun," kata pendeta berwajah baik hati itu.

"Sama-sama, Tanuma-san. Saya baru tahu kalau Kaname terjatuh dan terluka parah," balas Natsume. Dia menyerahkan tas plastik yang tadinya dimasukkan dalam tas bepergiannya. Dia membiarkan kepala pengawalnya yang saat itu berwujud kucing menyembul dari tasnya. Natsume curiga bahwa meski berada dalam tas dalam waktu yang lama, kucing yang biasanya dipanggilnya 'Sensei' itu tak akan mati karena tidak bisa bernapas.

"Hei, keadaanku tidak semenyeramkan itu, kok," protes Kaname Tanuma dari tempat tidur.

"Buktinya kau sampai masuk rumah sakit," dalih Natsume.

Sang ayah mengangguk setuju. "Kali ini luka-lukanya tidak seringan kalau Kaname jatuh sebelumnya. Dia bahkan harus dioperasi besok."

Natsume terbelalak. "Separah itukah?"

Tanuma junior tersenyum lemah. "Aku tak sengaja jatuh di hutan dalam perjalanan mau ke toko buku. Tahu-tahu aku sudah di rumah sakit."

"Aku sangat khawatir," kata si pendeta. "Kaname pingsan agak lama."

Natsume mengerling kawannya, yang wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Ayah. Mungkin aku pingsan sebentar terus tertidur, makanya lama," elaknya.

"Sampai berapa lama Kaname di rumah sakit?" tanya Natsume.

"Empat hari, jadi tinggal tiga hari lagi," jawab ayah Tanuma.

Natsume duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidur kawannya itu. Tangannya memainkan bulu-bulu di kepala kucingnya. Suara air yang bergemericik dari wastafel di ujung kamar terdengar lembut.

"Untung aku sakit saat liburan," kata Tanuma. Dia tak tampak seperti orang sakit. Wajahnya tidak pucat dan tubuhnya tidak terlihat lemas. Hanya rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan terkena bantal.

"Untungnya lagi ini masih diawal liburan," sambung Natsume seraya nyengir. "Aku dulu malah harus tinggal di rumah sakit seminggu."

Tanuma terkejut. "Kau sakit apa?" Matanya yang sewarna rambutnya terbelalak.

"Sama sepertimu. Jatuh di hutan," jawab Natsume pendek.

Dia setengah menyesal sudah keceplosan tentang hal itu. Keberadaannya di rumah sakit itu adalah salah satu hal yang sebenarnya ingin dikuburnya jauh-jauh dalam kepalanya. Itu terjadi saat dia dikejar-kejar Yokai, ketika masih bersama keluarga yang menampungnya sebelum keluarga Fujiwara datang menjemputnya untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Saat tergolek di rumah sakit itulah Natsume tahu bahwa sudah tak ada tempat lagi baginya di keluarga lamanya. Makanya ketika Shigeru-san dan Tohko-san menawarkan rumah mereka, Natsume segera mengiyakan. Air mata yang keluar dari matanya saat itu adalah campuran antara sedih, lega dan bahagia.

Tanuma menyimak ekspresi sahabatnya itu. Dia ikut sedih melihat mata jingga kekuningan Natsume yang tampak menerawang. Pastilah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu teringat masa-masa sebelum dia datang ke kota kecil ini.

Sahabatnya itu memendam banyak hal yang tak diceritakannya pada Tanuma. Kadang Tanuma merasa tidak berguna ketika dia tidak bisa membantu Natsume. Tanuma sadar bahwa Natsume tidak ingin merepotkan atau menyusahkan dirinya, tapi bukankah itu gunanya sahabat? Ikut repot ketika si sahabat kerepotan atau dirundung masalah.

Tanuma tersenyum samar. Kikuk rasanya ketika berusaha menolong dan berbagi dengan orang yang sama-sama tidak punya teman –bahkan sahabat- sebelumnya. Kadang rasa canggung dan aneh muncul saat dia dan Natsume sama-sama mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin si sahabat baik-baik saja dan tak kenapa-napa.

"Kau senyum-senyum karena apa? Aku jadi curiga," ucap Natsume. Meski ucapannya begitu, dia sama sekali tak tampak curiga.

"Ingat sesuatu," kilahnya tak jelas. "Terima kasih sudah datang. Padahal aku baru masuk rumah sakit tadi pagi," Tanuma tertawa kecil.

"Justru karena itu aku tak ingin terlambat menjengukmu. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi dan aku baru tahu belakangan," kata Natsume berapi-api. Wajahnya -yang kata teman-temannya masuk kategori cantik- mengeras dan tegas.

Tanuma tersenyum lebar.

Akhir-akhir ini remaja bertubuh jangkung itu jadi sering tersenyum dan ekspresif. Wajahnya tidak sekaku dulu. Rupanya punya teman baik dan sahabat memang banyak dampaknya. Sang ayah juga mengatakan senang karena sekarang anaknya memiliki banyak teman yang peduli padanya.

"Tidak akan, Natsume," balas Tanuma kalem. "Kan ada Ayah. Oh, juga ada kau."

Sang pendeta tertawa renyah.

Natsume ikut tertawa.

"Aku kan kuat," sambungnya. Dia senang dan gemas melihat Natsume yang tampak tersipu.

"Eh, tadinya Ayah khawatir kalau-kalau kau pingsan karena ada roh," celetuk Mr. Tanuma.

Natsume membeku. Dia balas memandang kawannya yang mendadak gelisah.

"Kau gampang sakit kalau ada roh kuat di dekatmu, Kaname, ingat?" lanjut Mr. Tanuma. "Ayah cemas sekali, kalau-kalau kau sakit karena terluka sekaligus karena ada Yokai."

Kedua remaja itu membisu. Natsume ingin menanyakan kebenaran kalimat Mr. Tanuma tapi sungkan.

Tanuma memainkan selimut rumah sakitnya. "Bukan karena Ayakashi, kok," cicitnya pelan.

"Kau yakin?" cecar Natsume.

"Aku tidak ragu," balas Tanuma.

Tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam suasana yang canggung, Tanuma menanyakan liburan Natsume. Sesekali Mr. Tanuma menimpali percakapan putra dan kawannya itu. Pria itu memberi roti yang dibelinya di kantin rumah sakit pada kucing Natsume. Dia senang ketika Nyanko melahap roti yang masih hangat itu dengan lahap. Pendeta itu tidak tahu bahwa kucing itu bisa makan apapun. Makanan enak masuk begitu saja ke perut gendutnya.

"Jadi Anda menginap di sini malam ini?" tanya Natsume.

Mr. Tanuma mengangguk. "Benar. Tapi besok siang setelah Kaname dioperasi, aku harus kembali ke kuil. Malamnya baru ke sini lagi. Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan, Kaname? Kalau ada apa-apa, minta tolong perawat atau telpon Ayah."

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja," sahut sang anak, berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya.

Natsume berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau besok saya yang menginap di sini?" ujarnya menawarkan diri.

"Eh?" Duo Tanuma itu sama-sama menoleh ke arahnya.

"Anda bisa menyelesaikan urusan Anda, dan Kaname ada yang menemani," sambung Natsume.

"Tapi, orang tuamu pasti khawatir," tolak Mr. Tanuma halus.

Natsume menggeleng. "Tohko-san dan Shigeru-san pasti tidak keberatan. Mereka malah senang karena saya punya teman baik dan bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya."

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu liburanmu," kata sang sahabat.

Natsume tersenyum senang. "Aku senang, kok. Liburan jadi diisi dengan hal yang berguna."

"Oh, jadi aku sakit begini berguna buatmu," tukas Tanuma tanpa tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu! Jangan balik kata-kataku!"

Mr. Tanuma menengahi. "Baiklah, Natsume-kun. Tapi kau harus ijin orang tuamu dulu."

Natsume pulang ketika senja menjelang. Begitu turun dari bis, dia berlari supaya cepat sampai rumah. Di sampingnya kucingnya mengikuti. Cucu Reiko itu sampai tepat ketika ayah dan ibu angkatnya akan makan malam.

"Aku pulang," serunya.

Tohko menyambutnya hangat. "Tepat sekali, Takashi-kun. Ayo makan."

Natsume mengucapkan terima kasih ketika wanita baik hati itu mengangsurkan nasi.

"Bagaimana keadaan temanmu?" tanya Shigeru.

"Lukanya tidak parah, tapi tangannya harus dioperasi besok," jawab Natsume.

"Astaga! Kondisinya serius kalau begitu," sahut Tohko.

"Tidak seserius kedengarannya," balas Natsume menenangkan. "Uhm, besok aku ingin menginap di rumah sakit. Sepertinya ayah Tanuma sibuk, jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk menemani Tanuma."

Shigeru memandangnya. "Begitu?"

"Bolehkah, Shigeru-san?"

Suami istri separuh baya itu saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak lagi risau karena Natsume sudah memiliki teman dan mau bergaul di luar rumah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kalau kau menginap untuk _study tour_, acara sekolah atau bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu," kata Tohko. "Tapi kalau di rumah sakit, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Diam-diam Natsume terharu. Perkataan suami istri itu senada dengan ungkapan kecemasan Mr. Tanuma terhadap anaknya.

"Dua remaja di rumah sakit itu—Bagaimana, ya- -" Wanita itu ragu-ragu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Tohko-san. Tanuma diinfus, makannya pun sesuai dengan dietnya. Ada banyak perawat kalau kami butuh sesuatu," kata Natsume, lagi-lagi teringat pengalaman tidak mengenakkannya yang mengharuskannya berakhir di rumah sakit. "Nanti paling-paling aku menemaninya ngobrol."

"Baiklah, kami membolehkan," Shigeru menimpali. "Tapi kalau perlu sesuatu, jangan ragu untuk menelpon rumah."

"Iya, terima kasih banyak." Natsume lega.

"Pasti tidak enak, liburan seharusnya senang-senang tapi malah berada di rumah sakit," kata Tohko bersimpati.

"Apalagi kalau sendirian," tukas Natsume.

Si kucing hanya mengeong di dekat kakinya.

**.-.-.**

Telpon rumah berdering ketika Tohko sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Natsume esoknya. Ternyata itu dari Taki.

"Kemana saja liburan ini?" tanya gadis cantik itu.

"Di rumah saja. Dan di rumah sakit," jawab Natsume lugas.

"Lho, kau sakit apa, Natsume?"

Natsume bisa mendengar kepanikan dalam nada suara kawannya itu. "Bukan aku yang sakit," katanya buru-buru. "Tanuma di rumah sakit."

"Sakit parah, ya? Aduh, waktu Nishimura dan Kishimoto bilang kalau Tanuma agak lemah, aku tidak menggubris mereka."

Natsume menghela napas. "Mereka berdua berlebihan. Tanuma jatuh di hutan dan menjalani operasi kecil."

"Nanti malam aku pulang dari rumah kerabatku, jadi aku baru bisa menjenguknya besok," sambung Taki. Suaranya tidak sepanik tadi.

"Besok saja," ujar Natsume.

"Kita ke sana bersama-sama, oke?" ajak Taki.

"Wah, nanti malam aku menginap di sana," jawab Natsume.

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku bersama yang lain saja."

"Yang lain?"

"Iya, Sasada dan kawan-kawan."

"Eh?"

"Kau pikir yang lain tidak ingin menjenguk?"

Natsume tertegun. Dia senang mempunyai teman-teman yang mempunyai rasa setia kawan yang tinggi. Dia yakin Tanuma pasti terkejut kalau nanti dia memberi tahu bahwa teman-teman mereka akan datang.

"Boleh, kok."

"Sampai ketemu besok, Natsume."

Natsume berjalan ke dapur. Dia kaget saat melihat bekal yang disiapkan ibu angkatnya. "Tohko-san, ini banyak sekali!" serunya takjub.

"Masa, Takashi-kun? Kupikir, pokoknya cukup untuk tiga kali makan," balas Tohko. "Ini belum cemilan yang ada di meja."

Takut-takut Natsume mengalihkan mata ke meja. Dia melotot. Keripik dan biskuit bertebaran di sana.

Tohko hanya tertawa kecil.

"Anu. Tohko-san, maaf sudah merepotkan," kata Natsume malu.

"Aduh, bicara apa kau ini, Takashi-kun. Kalau kurang, bilang saja, ya," ujar Tohko seraya tersenyum keibuan.

Natsume melongo. "Terima kasih. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Nyanko mengeong manja, memberi isyarat bahwa dia tak ingin dilupakan.

"Untuk si kucing, sudah kusiapkan sendiri di sini," Tohko menunjuk bungkusan yang lebih kecil.

Jadinya Natsume membawa dua tas. Yang satu berisi pakaian dan cemilan, dan satu yang dijinjingnya adalah yang paling berat karena berisi makanan. Sengaja sang ibu angkat memasak makanan yang bisa tahan sampai besok pagi.

Kai melompat-lompat gembira ketika dia melihat Natsume. "Hai!"

Natsume menaikkan alis. "Halo, Kai. Kupikir kau sudah kembali ke gunung."

Kai menggeleng. "Belum, dong. Aku masih ingin main-main. Natsume, bawaanmu kelihatannya berat."

Natsume terpaksa berhenti. Dua tas yang dibawanya memang berat. Bahkan dia curiga kalau kucing gendutnya lagi-lagi sembunyi di dalam tas ranselnya.

"Memang tidak ringan," ujar Natsume, setengah menyindir kucingnya sambil menggerakkan bahu.

"Mau kubantu?" Kai malu-malu.

"Tidak usah. Kau tidak akan kuat," tolak Natsume.

"Kau tidak bisa menemaniku hari ini?" tanya Kai murung. Melihat bawaan Natsume, dia yakin bahwa remaja itu akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau sampai beberapa hari aku tidak bisa menemanimu," tukas Natsume mengingatkan.

"Kau marah gara-gara dulu aku memanggilmu 'lemah' dan 'cowok feminin', ya?" tanya Kai merana.

Natsume yakin bahwa getaran di punggungnya karena Nyanko mendengar perkataan Yokai imut itu dan tertawa.

"Aku sedang banyak urusan," kata Natsume lembut.

Kai cemberut. "Urusan dengan temanmu bernama Tanuma itu?"

"Begitulah," balas Natsume sambil lalu.

"Padahal aku ingin makan roti," gumam Kai.

"Dulu Taki memberimu _cookies_, kan?"

"Iya. Rasanya enak sekali." Kai berjalan lambat-lambat di sebelah Natsume. "Tapi sudah habis."

"Tentu saja, Kai. _Cookies_ segitu jelas tidak akan bertahan sampai selama ini." Natsume tertawa.

"Itu makanan?" tanya Kai seraya menunjuk tas di tangan Natsume.

"Iya. Untuk makan malam dan besok."

"Kau mau kemana, sih? Ke rumah sakit lagi?"

Natsume berhenti. Dia memandang Kai lekat-lekat. "Temanku sedang sakit, Kai. Dia masih belum sembuh."

"Kau dibuat repot oleh dia," sahut Kai kesal. Dia memang sudah menganggap Natsume sebagai teman dan kakak. Yokai itu geram jika ada yang membuat Natsume susah.

"Sama sekali tidak," elak Natsume buru-buru. Dia merasakan hawa di sekitar mereka makin dingin dan tak nyaman. Remaja itu merasakan kemarahan Kai. Tanuma tidak perlu direpotkan hal lain selain kesembuhannya. "Jangan marah, Kai!"

Ditegur begitu, Kai melunak. "Oke. Aku main-main sama temanku yang lain dulu. _Bye_, Natsume." Kai melambai dan berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Natsume sendiri di halte.

Natsume tidak sempat berpikir yang macam-macam. Bis yang akan mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit tiba. Dia cepat-cepat naik.

Tanuma sudah selesai dioperasi ketika dia sampai. Kebetulan Mr. Tanuma sudah akan pulang. "Aku titip Kaname, Natsume-kun," ujarnya. Kemudian laki-laki itu pergi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Natsume.

"Tidak sakit," jawab Tanuma ringan. "Hanya pakai bius lokal, tidak sampai parah, kok. Kau bawa apa, Natsume?" Dia keheranan dengan tas besar Natsume.

Natsume nyengir. "Makanan dari Tohko-san."

"Ah. Ayah meninggalkan uang untuk membeli makanan, lho. Aku merepotkanmu saja," sesal Tanuma.

"Jangan merasa begitu. Kita kan teman."

Kata 'teman' membuat Tanuma tersenyum.

Natsume mau tak mau mengakui bahwa Tanuma terlihat lebih ceria. Mereka memang saling membantu dan melindungi sebisa mungkin. Memiliki kemampuan melihat atau merasakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat kebanyakan manusia memang membuat dua remaja itu jadi dekat. Banyak persamaan diantara mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau kau merasa bosan nanti?" tanya Tanuma.

"Aku membawa buku. Aku juga bisa tidur kalau ngantuk." Natsume menepuk sofa yang didudukinya.

Natsume tertawa lepas ketika malamnya Tanuma memandang iri pada masakan yang dibawakan Tohko.

"Makanan rumah sakit hambar," keluh pemuda di tempat tidur itu.

"Itu kan sudah sesuai dengan dietmu," kelakar Natsume.

"Taruhan deh, masakan rumah masih jauh lebih enak," balas Tanuma. Dia mengaduk sup tahunya dan melirik nugget ayam di mangkuk sebelah nasi. Dia agak senang ketika mencicipi nugget yang rasanya lumayan enak itu.

"Setuju," kata Natsume pendek. Dia mengunyah makan malamnya sambil bersyukur. Ibu angkatnya pintar memasak. Tempura dan olahan udangnya terasa nikmat di lidah. Akhirnya dia bersimpati pada kawannya. "Kau mau udang?"

Tanuma mengiyakan. "Kemana Ponta?"

"Nyanko-sensei? Paling-paling dia keluyuran dan mencari makan gratisan," jawab Natsume. Dia tahu betul kebiasaan pengawalnya. Bisa saja saat itu Nyanko berkumpul dengan Yokai yang ditemuinya, bernyanyi atau minum-minum. Kucing betulan pasti sudah tewas kalau menjalani hidup seperti itu. Tapi Nyanko adalah 'kucing' spesial. Dia sehat-sehat saja walau kebiasaannya tidak sehat begitu.

"Besok teman-teman akan ke sini," celetuk Natsume beberapa saat kemudian.

Tanuma terkejut. "Wah, aku jadi tidak enak sudah mengganggu liburan mereka."

Natsume mengibaskan tangan. "Mereka senang, kok."

"Aku ingin cepat pulang," desah Tanuma.

"Siapa sih yang betah di rumah sakit?"

**.-.-.**

Begitu terbangun dari tidurnya, Natsume memastikan bahwa Tanuma tidak membutuhkan apa-apa. Dia miris melihat beberapa bagian tubuh kawannya yang diperban. Setelah memberikan teh hangat yang disiapkan petugas rumah sakit, Natsume segera mandi. Dia tidak tahu kapan tepatnya kawan-kawannya akan datang, tapi remaja itu ingin sudah rapi dan wangi.

"Kau suka warna pink?" tanya Tanuma. Beberapa kali dia melihat Natsume memakai kaos atau jaket warna itu. Pagi itu sang teman yang memiliki kemampuan melihat Yokai itu mengenakan kaos tipis dengan warna lembut itu.

Natsume meringis. "Tidak juga," elaknya. "Hanya saja Tohko-san sering membelikanku baju dengan warna cewek ini."

Tanuma tertawa. Dia yakin jika Natsume memakai wig panjang, orang akan mengira dia cewek tulen. Meski begitu, walau garis wajahnya lembut dan memikat, Natsume maskulin dan jauh dari feminin.

Sasada, Nishimura dan Kitamoto datang jam sepuluh. Mereka membombardir Tanuma dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar jatuhnya dan operasi yang dijalaninya kemarin.

Taki datang lima menit berselang. "Maaf terlambat. Aku beli oleh-oleh dulu," kata gadis itu. Dia menyerahkan roti yang dibelinya di kantin rumah sakit.

Nishimura berseri-seri ketika menyapa Taki. Dia memang naksir berat pada gadis cantik itu.

"Kalian datang saja aku sudah senang," balas Tanuma. Dia memang tampak senang. Kehadiran teman-temannya sedikit membuatnya lupa rumah. Dia terhibur.

"Eh, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku bawa teman?" tanya Taki.

Keheranan Tanuma dan Natsume berganti dengan rasa kaget ketika Kai masuk dan tersenyum malu-malu. Sasada ingin memeluk bocah itu dan mengatakan bahwa Kai imut.

Kai menghampiri Tanuma. Dia menatap teman sekolah Natsume itu lekat-lekat. "Kau sudah sehat?"

Tanuma mengangguk. "Aku merasa sudah sehat."

"Oh." Kai tidak mengalihkan tatapannya.

Natsume cemas. Hanya dirinya dan Taki di ruangan itu yang tahu bahwa Kai bukan manusia. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud Kai dengan ikut datang ke rumah sakit. Natsume yakin itu bukan karena sang Yokai sekedar bosan. Ada banyak tujuan lain untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi rumah sakit atau Tanuma bukan salah satunya.

Remaja itu melirik Tanuma, mencari tanda-tanda yang terjadi bila Tanuma berada dekat dengan Yokai kuat. Natsume lega ketika Tanuma baik-baik saja, tidak sakit kepala atau pucat.

Kai menghampiri Natsume dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif. Sementara teman-temannya ngobrol dengan Tanuma, Natsume menggiring Kai ke dekat jendela, menjauhi mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang ke rumah sakit," ujar Natsume.

Kai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Dia duduk di papan dekat jendela, tapi tangannya masih memegang tangan Natsume. "Soalnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu," akunya jujur.

Natsume merutuk dalam hati. Kadang hubungannya dengan para Yokai _bagai love and hate relationship_. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengincar _Book of Friends_ peninggalan neneknya. Mereka adalah jenis makhluk halus yang berbahaya.

Tapi banyak juga Yokai yang menaruh minat padanya dan berteman dengannya. Jika sudah begitu mereka suka mengunjunginya dan kerap melindunginya. Beberapa bahkan memeluknya dan suka menyentuhnya.

Kai juga demikian. Yokai itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai kawan akrab. Natsume tidak heran jika Kai tak segan melukai siapa pun yang dianggapnya berpotensi untuk menyakiti Natsume.

Hanya saja, Natsume merasa bahwa Yokai berambut agak gondrong dan bertubuh mungil itu mulai bosan atau kesepian.

"Taki-chan bilang dia akan membuatkanku _cookies_ lagi," cerocos Kai.

Natsume tersenyum lembut. "Kau senang, kan?"

"Iya, dong. _Cookies_ buatan Taki-chan enak, lho. Nanti aku bagi denganmu," janji Kai. "Eh, aku juga ingin makan roti kura-kura di kota sebelah." Kai menerawang.

"Kau gemar makan rupanya." Natsume geli. Dia memandang Kai dengan sayang.

"Kapan kau pulang?" cecar Kai. "Masih menunggui Tanuma?" Lagi-lagi Kai cemberut.

"Nanti aku pulang," jawab Natsume. "Kalau ayah Tanuma sudah datang, aku pulang."

Kai tersenyum samar.

Natsume senang. Kehadiran kawan-kawan sekolahnya membuatnya makin yakin bahwa mereka adalah teman yang bisa diandalkan dan tulus.

Kai agak takut dengan Mr. Tanuma. Pria itu mencitrakan seorang pendeta hebat yang teguh. Sekali lihat saja semua orang tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang pantas disegani, namun ditakuti oleh Yokai. Meski sebenarnya, dia tak bisa melihat Yokai dengan mata telanjang.

Sebelum pulang Kai sempat menyentuh tangan dan perban di lengan Tanuma. "Semoga lekas sembuh," katanya.

"Terima kasih," balas Tanuma.

"Lusa aku ke rumahmu," kata Natsume saat berpamitan.

Mr. Tanuma mengucapkan terima kasih karena Natsume telah menjaga anaknya. Laki-laki itu memberikan Natsume banyak sekali kue.

"Bisa kau makan di jalan dengan teman-temanmu," katanya.

Mendadak Natsume bergidik. Dia merasakan desiran angin di tengkuknya. Remaja itu yakin itu bukan karena AC. Untuk terakhir kalinya Natsume mengedarkan pandangan di kamar. Dia tak melihat penampakan mencurigakan. Kamar itu bersih dari Yokai.

Di bis Natsume membagi-bagikan kue dari sang pendeta. Teman-temannya girang. Mereka mulai merasa lapar.

"Nah, Kai, ayo kita makan kue." Natsume mengangsurkan sepotong brownies.

Kai mengunyahnya dengan wajah serius. "Aku masih ingin mencicipi roti di kota sebelah," gumamnya.

"Lain kali saja, oke? Kita makan yang ada saja dulu," tukas Natsume.

"Dasar Yokai tak tahu terima kasih," sembur Nyanko. Kucing itu diam-diam menyembul dari tas Natsume. Dia mendongak, meminta brownies. Belum sempat dia memakannya, Taki sudah memeluknya erat-erat. Gadis itu memang menyukai segala sesuatu yang menurutnya imut dan lembut.

Wajah Kai memerah. "Bukan begitu!" tangkisnya. "Aku suka brownies juga, kok."

"Kapan-kapan kita makan roti itu," janji Natsume.

Kai yang semula malu campur sebal jadi senang.

Kadang Natsume tak habis pikir. Kai manja padanya. Usia Yokai memang tak sejalan dengan pertumbuhan emosi mereka.

Natsume langsung pulang. Dia berpisah dengan Kai di persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya. Yokai itu berbalik dan kembali ke arah berlawanan, mencari teman-teman manusianya.

**.-.-.**

Lusanya Natsume ke kuil yang juga sekaligus menjadi rumah Tanuma. Sahabatnya itu keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Mulai terasa sakit?" tanya Natsume. Dia menyadari bahwa Tanuma terlihat pucat dan lelah. Ada lingkaran di bawah matanya.

"Aku baik, kok. Tidak terasa sakit. Mungkin karena aku masih minum obat," tukas Tanuma.

"Matamu bengkak, lho."

"Oh, ini. Aku tak bisa tidur dua malam ini."

Natsume terperangah. "Katamu kau tidak merasa sakit." Dia menunjuk luka-luka dan bagian yang habis dioperasi.

"Bukan, Natsume, bukan karena itu." Tanuma menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa tidur karena aku selalu mimpi buruk."

Natsume mengernyitkan dahi. "Mimpi apa?"

"Aku mimpi dikejar setan. Mereka menyeramkan." Tanuma mengingat-ingat. Dia menghela napas. "Aku susah tidur. Begitu bisa tidur, rasanya aku masih terjaga. Kau pernah kan mengalami hal itu?"

"Pernah."

"Rasanya ada yang menindihku. Berat sekali. Aku berusaha tidur dan mengosongkan pikiran tapi lagi-lagi aku mimpi buruk."

"Wah, padahal kau butuh istirahat," gumam Natsume bersimpati.

"Jadi semalaman aku cuma berguling-guling. Tidur menghadap sana mimpi ketemu Yokai, tidur menghadap sini dikejar setan berwajah seram."

"Kau mengalaminya selama dua malam?" Natsume menegaskan.

"Iya."

"Aneh sekali. Biasanya orang tidak mengalami mimpi buruk sampai lebih dari semalam."

Tanuma mengangguk lesu. "Ayahku sampai cemas. Dia bermaksud melakukan penyucian di sekitar kuil. Dia bilang mungkin saja aku ketempelan Yokai dari rumah sakit." Remaja itu merenung. "Ayah menyesal kenapa dia tidak melakukan penyucian kecil-kecilan di rumah sakit."

Giliran Natsume yang gundah. Ada banyak Yokai di sekitar kuil tempat tinggal Tanuma. Jika sang pendeta melakukan penyucian, akan banyak Yokai yang terluka. Ujung-ujungnya Natsume sendiri yang repot karena para Yokai akan mendatanginya dan memaksanya untuk 'mengenyahkan' siapa pun yang melakukan penyucian. Jelas-jelas dia tak bisa melenyapkan nyawa manusia seperti yang mereka harapkan.

Saat itulah Natsume menangkap sesuatu. Sekilas matanya melihat ada tanda kecil di sekitar bagian dekat pergelangan tangan kiri Tanuma. Garis-garis itu hampir tak terlihat dan samar-samar.

"Ada apa, Natsume?" tanya Tanuma.

"Tanuma, boleh kupegang tanganmu yang dekat perban?" desak Natsume.

"Boleh saja." Meski tak tahu kenapa, Tanuma mengijinkan.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul di kepala Natsume. Dia tidak melihat garis-garis itu ketika mereka berdua di rumah sakit. Saat menyentuhnya, Natsume melihat Kai di kepalanya.

"Siapa yang pernah menyentuh bagian tangan yang ini?" tanya Natsume was-was.

"Kamu," balas Tanuma enteng.

Natsume nyaris tertawa. "Selain aku," desaknya lagi.

"Mungkin perawat." Tanuma memiringkan kepala. Dia berusaha mengingat. "Kai juga."

"Kai?"

Kecurigaan Natsume terbukti. Kai memang tidak menyukai Tanuma. Hanya saja Natsume tidak menyangka Kai akan mengutuk Tanuma. Sepertinya bocah itu iri dengan kedekatan mereka berdua.

Natsume segera bangkit. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Lho, cepat sekali," ujar Tanuma.

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," tangkis Natsume.

"Baiklah. Kuantar sampai gerbang."

"Tidak perlu," tolak Natsume cepat. "Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak."

Tanuma mendengus. "Aku tidak sesakit yang kau bayangkan. Aku bisa bergerak kesana-kemari." Dia tidak melihat ada salahnya berjalan sedikit keluar dari rumah dan ke gerbang. Selama ini Natsume sudah berbaik hati menemaninya dan melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Paling tidak Tanuma ingin membalas kebaikannya meski dengan hal kecil seperti mengantar sahabatnya itu.

Natsume tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Omong-omong, semoga kau tidak mimpi buruk lagi dan bisa tidur nyenyak."

Tanuma bangkit dan berjalan mendampingi Natsume. "Aku akan bilang kalau aku sudah bisa tidur enak."

**.-.-.**

Natsume mencari Kai ke taman bunga tempat dia, Kai dan Taki bermain-main dulu. Yokai itu tak ada di sana. Natsume yakin bahwa Kai masih belum kembali ke gunung. Remaja pemilik _Book of Friends_ itu mencari Kai di beberapa lapangan, siapa tahu Yokai itu sedang bermain sepak bola atau _tag_ dengan teman-temannya. Setelah berkeliling, Natsume menemukannya di persimpangan jalan. Natsume menghembuskan napas, lega. Walau sudah berkeliling, Natsume tidak capek. Dia sudah terbiasa berolah raga dengan cara lari dari Yokai.

"Wah, kita ketemu lagi," seru Kai girang. Dia menghampiri Natsume. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

Natsume membiarkan Kai diluapi kegembiraan. Setelah mendengarkan ceritanya tentang mansion yang dimasukinya dengan kawan-kawan manusianya, Natsume menyela. "Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Tanuma, kan?"

Kai terdiam. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," tangkisnya. "Aku kan baru sekali ketemu dengannya. Yang kemarin itu, setelah aku kembali ke gunung."

"Oh?" Walau menyanggahnya, Natsume bisa menyimak perubahan air muka Kai. "Entah kenapa aku merasa dia dikutuk," pancing Natsume.

"Di-dikutuk bagaimana?" Kai tergagap.

"Dikejar-kejar setan dalam tidurnya."

"Hei, bukan dikejar setan sungguhan, kok," seru Kai tidak terima. Ketika Natsume memandangnya tajam, dia sadar sudah kelepasan bicara. "A-anu…"

"Temanku itu sedang sakit, Kai. Kalau mau sembuh total, Tanuma harus mendapat istirahat cukup. Jika tidurnya terganggu sampai beberapa hari, bagaimana sakitnya bisa hilang?" Dengan sabar Natsume berusaha menyadarkan Kai.

Kai tertunduk. Yokai itu kelihatan bersalah. "Baru dua hari saja," ujarnya pelan.

"Dua hari atau dua malam sudah menyakitkan bagi manusia," tegas Natsume.

"Biar saja! Salahnya sendiri sakit dan menyusahkanmu. Kau jadi tak bisa bermain denganku," kata Kai sengit.

Natsume mengusap kepala Kai sampai Yokai itu tenang. "Kau mau kan mengangkat kutukan itu?" tanyanya.

Kai mendongak. Dia tidak melihat kemarahan di wajah lembut Natsume. Susah untuk marah pada Natsume. Bocah itu terlalu baik hati. "Bisa, sih."

"Sekarang, oke?" bujuk Natsume.

Kaki Kai menendang-nendang tanah.

"Setelah itu ayo ke kota sebelah. Kita makan roti yang kau mau."

Keraguan Kai menguap. Yokai itu senang. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, Kai. Kau boleh beli lebih dari satu," tegas Natsume. Membujuk Kai susah-susah gampang. Tapi demi Tanuma, dia rela bersabar dan telaten.

"Asyik!"

**.-.-.**

Pagi itu Natsume menelpon Tanuma. "Kau sudah tidak mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, Natsume. Bahkan tadi malam tidurku tanpa mimpi," jawab Tanuma. Suara anak itu terdengar jernih. Tidak ada lagi kelelahan mewarnai suaranya seperti kemarin.

"Syukurlah." Natsume merasa beban terlepas dari pundaknya. Kai tidak lagi kesal pada Tanuma. Kemarin setelah membeli roti, Natsume mengajak Kai berkeliling menyusuri pertokoan. Yokai itu benar-benar gembira. Kutukan yang dialamatkannya pada Tanuma sudah diangkat, sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Pagi ini rasanya segar sekali," cetus Tanuma. "Kau tahu kenapa aku dihantui mimpi buruk kemarin-kemarin? Jangan-jangan ada Yokai yang mengikutiku."

"Tidak, kok, tidak ada Yokai yang menguntitmu," balas Natsume, meyakinkan. "Mungkin efek dari rumah sakit saja." Dia tak ingin Tanuma berburuk sangka pada Kai, meski Yokai itu memang sudah berbuat sesuatu padanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya _dirinyalah_ penyebab semua kekacauan ini. Dia menghabiskan waktu untuk Tanuma sedangkan Kai menginginkan waktunya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Tidurmu nyenyak sepertiku?"

"Begitulah." Natsume memaksakan tawa. Tadi malam lagi-lagi dia mengembalikan nama seorang Yokai, jadi dia memang bisa tidur nyenyak karena kelelahan. Tapi tak seorang pun perlu tahu hal itu. Yang penting semuanya baik-baik saja.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**

**A/N: Saya mengartikan profesi ayah Tanuma 'Priest' sebagai 'Pendeta' dan bukan 'Biksu' di sini.**


End file.
